


The last to leave

by Spnfandom8



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Family, Funny, Humor, Short, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfandom8/pseuds/Spnfandom8
Summary: Spring cleaning meets last one to leave is a rotten egg.
Kudos: 2





	The last to leave

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

It was nearing 4am when Dick ran up to me, excitement showing plainly on his face.   
“Last one to leave is a rotten egg!” He yells before sprinting into the locker room, Jason and Damian hot on his trail.   
It only takes a moment for my sleep deprived brain to process his words, and when their meaning finally hits me, I take off after them, my laptop left teetering precariously on a stack of my textbooks.   
Those few seconds it took to process Dick’s words are going to cost me, I think as I barrel through the door, seeing that my brothers are already halfway into their suits, shit eating grins on their faces.   
“Come on Timmy, you know the last one to leave has to help Alfie clean the cave tomorrow” Jason goads as he slams his helmet over his head, shrugging into his brown leather jacket, simultaneously jamming his feet into his boots.   
I growl in frustration as I rush to pull on my own armoured suit, looking up in time to see both Jason and Damian sprint out of the locker room, keys in hand.   
My eyes widen in panic as I see that Dick isn’t far behind them, with only his mask and his boots left to put on, and the longer it takes me to find my mask the more desperate I get.   
My helplessness peaks as Dick grins at me before spinning his keys around his finger and and taking off towards the bat-cycles, revving the engine before speeding out of the cave and into the cool Gotham night air.   
My once frantic movements cease as I sigh in defeat, leaning against my locker as I mentally clear tomorrow's schedule.   
I look up upon hearing the quiet clearing of a throat from behind me.   
“I will be expecting you here at 6 sharp, tomorrow morning Master Timothy” Alfred says with an amused smile, turning around and making his way back to the Manor.   
“Fuck” I mutter as I step out of the locker room, looking around the massive cave and dreading what Alfie likes to call ‘spring cleaning’ which is basically just a top to bottom cleaning of the cave.   
I glare at Jason as he saunters back in.   
“Good luck tomorrow Timbo, you’ll need it” he says with a smirk, chuckling darkly as he walks past me and up the stairs to the Manor.   
I try to look on the bright side. At least Bruce doesn’t get out of spring cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? good? bad? meh? lemme know what you think. :)


End file.
